One Kitsune in a Pack
by WilDKyuubi
Summary: summary inside. Basically Naruto gets kidnapped and is adopted into a clanthought dead. Enjoy maybe future lemons pairings undecided. maybe Naruharem
1. Kessen is born

**Okay so many ideas so here's another one.**

**Summary: At age 4 Naruto is found on the outskirts of Konohagakure. Found by the leader of a powerful - yet - well hidden clan the boy is trained as one of their own. Now travelling the world in his journey young Kessen returns to his home and also his hell. Even if he doesn't remember.**

**kumo, hidden village - place &/or time**

**"Hello" - Demon/animal/summon talking**

_**'idiot' - Demon/animal/summon thinking**_

_"hello" - Mind link_

"fear me..." - normal talking

_'plz?' - normal thinking_

**Okay on with the story... plz R&R**

**--**

**Konohagakure - October 10Th - day of the Kyuubi festival**

Today was supposed to be a happy day. Filled with games and stories from around the great nations. The Kyuubi festival over the past 4 years had become well known to travellers. The village should have been proud to defeat such a great enemy. However it wasn't like that to all who knew what trully happened on that day.

For on that day the fourth Hokage didn't kill the demon as so widely believed. He mearily trapped it in the body of a child. And this day is anything but happy for him.

Running down the street all most people could catch was a flash of blue eyes and sun-kissed blond hair. His name was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Currently he's running for his life from a mob bent on killing him.

Naruto in an act of desperation turned the corner down an alley only to come face to face with another mob. Desperate he turned to see if he could get out. But, lady luck must have decided otherwise. Now trapped he does the only thing he can do. Curl into a ball and hope for the best.

For the next 3 hours he was beaten in every shape and form. Lead pipes, knives, fists, feet you name it they did it. By the time they stopped Naruto had already lost consiousness.

"Good. We finally killed the demon! Now we have to get rid of it's body." Said a chunin.

"Let's put him near the edge of the forest. If were lucky some wild animals will eat the body."

"Fine. You 4 Chunin take him there. You can do it faster then us." "Hai" They chorused

--

**Border of Konoha forest**

"Okay, let's dump the body here." The first person suggested. He had red eyes with 3 tomoe in them. Obviously an Uchiha clan member.

"Fine but I say we mess with it. Not like he's gonna miss a finger or 5. Hehe." Said the second he had no real defining features.

As they all decided it couldn't get any worse they went to do just that. I mean the boy was dead. They didn't know how wrong they were.

--

**Naruto's Mind scape (few minutes earlier)**

_'urgh where am I?' _was the first thought to Naruto. As he looked around he came to an amazing discovery! _'I'm not in Konoha anymore'_He was right (for once) He wasn't in Konoha. Looking around he saw a huge cage with a paper reading 'seal' on it. Inside he sees a pair of red eyes.

So of course the first thing he says is...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The glowing eyes look at him for a little before a low rumbling sound. Then it increased and almost sounded like...laughter? This big thing was _laughing _at him.

"What the fuck are you laughing at you bastard?!" Naruto then glared at the... whatever was behind the bars.

**"Kit, for someone so young you sure can swear you know that." **More rumbling laughter.

"Yeah..well kinda hard not to pick up what you hear every day..." That really caused an awkward silence... Then the whatever started talking.

**"Well kit to answer your question We're in your mind. Also since I know what you're going to ask I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune." **As it said this it walked to the bars. And there it was a giant fox with 9 swishing tails looking on in amusement at the shocked face on it's prison. Suddenly that shock turned to contemplation then to dawning understanding.

"So if this is my mind and your in here that means...Your inside me. How though we were taught you were killed." Now he looked confused. Kyuubi decided to help a little.

**"Think kid. All the glares. The beatings. Me inside you. You seeing a pattern here or do you need a diagram." **Finally the boy understood everything. He hung his head and tears slide down and rippled in the water. When he looked back up his eyes were different. They lost the shinning hope and laughter that was once there. Now his eyes were filled with pain, hurt and betrayal. Even the Kyuubi greatest of all demons felt for the boy. No one deserved this. The boys last defence finally broke...

_The mask was gone..._

"..So they all saw me as you...Obviously the Old Man made a law or something saying they can't tell kids my age.. Yet t-they still (hic) hate me." At first his voice was smooth then it sunk in. At the end it was shaken and broken. Just like him.

**"...Nice to see that mask gone...Kit let me tell you. I'm not sorry for attacking your village. Trust me when I say you had it coming. But, I do regret what happened to your life because of it. Not even demons would treat children like that...So I have a deal for you."**

Finally looking up he wiped the tears from his face. The pain and everything was still there but, there was also curiosity there.

"What kind of deal?" He asked cautiously. Past experiences helped with dealing in these kinds of situations.

**"Right now we are outside of Konoha walls. Let me take control for a bit and get us out of this. Then I can make you forget. Make you forget the pain. A new life if you will. A life away from the hate. What do you say."**

The blond contemplated the question for a little before deciding that life wasn't worth living without taking risks.

"Sure I'll do this deal."

**"Good once I give you back control you'll know of me but only as your sensei. That's all you won't even remember your name. So enjoy see you later kit."**

And with that Naruto's eyes rolled back to the whites and fell to the ground. Red chakra started pumping into him and Kyuubi smiled at the boy (which looked kinda creepy) And said in a hushed voice.

**"Don't worry kit, You'll have a better life now."**

**--**

**Continuing were the chunin left off.**

Just as the Uchiha member was about to chop off one of Naruto's fingers he was in-cased in glowing red chakra. All the chunin started to shake they knew this feeling. The Kyuubi.

Looking at the boy who had now risen they noticed some changes. The whisker marks had deepened. His teeth turned to fangs and nails to claws. The most horrifying thing was that his eyes, no longer the sky blue they once were, turned red with slitted pupils.

**"You really thought I'd sit back and let you kill me? Stupid ningens. Now, DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO!"**

With that said Kyuubi tore into the stunned group with a starved fervor. Ripping out throats and hacking off limbs. Soon he was covered in blood but, he didn't care. How he had missed this! The fear of his prey as he shredded them to pieces. The only sounds heard though the entire exchange were detached screams of those who knew they would die...

_And mirth filled laughter from that of a demon._

--

**A few minutes later**

A man walked into the clearing where he and his comrades had heard the screams and laughter. What he say would have made a normal man puke. However he and his family were anything but normal.

The clearing was filled with blood and entrails. Now the trees were stained with guts and brains. Looking at his feet the man saw an eye. Blood red with three tomoe. However probably the most disturbing hing was in the middle of the clearing.

There sat a boy, no older then 4, drenched in blood from head to toe. His hair was covered in blood though he saw strands of blond, on his face were three dark whisker marks on each cheek. His eyes were a ghostly blue. Holding no emotion and showing no life. He only knew the boy was alive because, of his position and steady rise and fall of his breathe.

Deciding to find out what happened he approached the boy.

"Hello there young one, what happene here?"

--

**Same time (Naruto's POV)**

I woke up and I saw myself surrounded by dead bodies. Or what's left of them. I wasn't really surprised. For some reason I felt that I had seen worst things. Looking at my hands I saw them covered in blood and from what I feel I'm not hurt.

'So I killed these people.' After figuring this out I can only think...'Why?'

I try to think back and I don't see anything. Confused I close my eyes and try to find a memory any memory...

Nothing.

No memories. I have no idea who I am or why I'm here and it frightens me. Suddenly I hear a voice.

"Hello there young one, what happened here?" Asked what was obviously a male voice.

--

**Normal**

The child looked up at the man. He looked to be around his late 20's. Tall with white hair darkening into black as it went. His eyes were a forest green and held curiosity and slight worry. At first the boy didn't know what to do. He felt like running forever and never looking back. A voice he heard stopped him.

**'Kit, trust him'** The dark but, soothing voice told him.

Looking around confused the boy tried to find the voice. Seeing no one except him and the man he decided to listen to the voice.

The man seemingly seeing the boys confusion decided to try and gain the boys trust.

"My names Shinku Okamitsu. Do you know what happened here?" He asked as kindly as he could. A flash of an old man with a funny hat came to mind. However as fast as it came it was gone again. So the boy answered to the best of his ability.

"I think I killed them." The boy looked around again at the bloody remains. "I don't remember."

The man frowned slightly. He _thought_? Shouldn't the child know if he killed or not?

"Do you remember your name child?" Already suspecting the answer. He wasn't at all disappointed as the boy answered in the negative.

The man thought about what he should do. He had a boy he remembered nothing and apparently could kill. Leaving the boy here wouldn't help with what he was seeing of the boy's mental state. So he could be adopted into the clan. That seemed like the best idea.

"How would you like to come with me. If you wish you could join me and my clan. You'd have a family." Shinku said awaiting the boys response.

He was taken aback. Somehow the idea of a family felt alien to him. He desperately wanted to accept right now. Unfortunately something in his gut told him to be cautious.

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?" The boy asked looking straight into the eyes of Shinku. Waiting to detect a lie.

"...Simple. I would be helping someone as all humans should and..." Shinku looked at the moon and saw it was blood red. "I get a new student to teach and better." He finished with a smile.

That one smile did many things to the boy. He relaxed and calmed down from the events that took place. He started to feel like he could trust this man with his life and future. But most of all he felt that life was still worth living.

"...Thank you." He said in a low whisper. Shinku couldn't help but smile. The child's eyes were still emotionless but, he had his trust and that was all he needed now.

"Pleasure I'm sure. Now since you don't have a name let's give you one. Any ideas?" Shinku asked. The boy looked at his hands then the area around them. He looked up and spoke his new name.

"Kessen." Shinku smiled and clapped a hand on the boys shoulder.

"That's a fine name Kessen." Shinku thought of the meaning of the name. Bloody battle. He looked around. 'A bloody battle indeed.'

And so Kessen's new life began.

--

A/N: So how do you like it. Plz tell me if you want me to skip to when he's around 14 years old. Thnxs and give me some insight. R&R XD


	2. New life starts here

**Okay. After Reading a few replies I've decided to make it a harem. This is going to be my first time writing something like this so I'd love suggestions. I'll start a poll to see who you want in the harem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so you can't sue me mwahahaha**

**kumo, hidden village - place &/or time**

**"Hello" - Demon/animal/summon talking**

_**'idiot' - Demon/animal/summon thinking**_

_"hello" - Mind link_

"fear me..." - normal talking

_'plz?' - normal thinking_

--

**Clan house of Okamitsu, council**

Shinku sighed again. This had been continuing since he brought the boy here. The council still wasn't sure what to do. Don't get him wrong. He knew his family had their reasons. However they weren't there to see what he saw. The boy's once empty, lifeless eyes, Had glistened with hope and slight happiness.

He didn't want the boy to lose all that just because of fear.

"I say it's a trap from another nation. They found us and want to learn our secrets! How convenient that a child is found by Shinku-sama and just _happens _to have amnesai?! It's ridiculous!" Screamed a man.

"Please, Kinta, calm down. I know you have reasons to feel this way. However maybe we should give this boy a chance? I mean if Shinku-sama thinks he speaks the truth, perhaps he is. How do you feel Haru?" Reasoned a women with a kind sounding voice. She got a glare from Kinta though he turned to look at the questioned man.

"Sigh... The easiest way is to test him. Let's use a memory jutsu and search through his memories. This way we can tell if he's lying or not." Haru answered Frai with a lazy tone.

"See let's bring the young one in then shall we?" The same women gestured to the guards to bring the child in. When they came back everyone in the council flinched. The boy was still covered in blood and in tattered clothes. His hair soaked red. His eyes showed no emotion. Truly he looked all but, dead to the world. Shinku decided to take the lead.

"Kessen, These three wish to use a jutsu to see if you remeber anything. Is that alright?" He asked in a kind tone. The boy looked at him then the other three. They flinched as he gazed at them. It felt like he was looking through their souls. Finally he nodded.

"What would you have me do Shinku-san?" He asked. His voice as dead as his eyes. Shinku frowned slightly at the tone. He would have to help the boy regain emotions.

"Come here child and stand in front of me." Ordered Kinta. He wanted to be the first to know the truth. Kessen seemed to hesitate, only when he received a nod from Shinku did he move. Now standing in front of Kinta as he ran through hand seals.

Finally Kinta announced the jutsu.

"oboe shuutoku no jutsu(1)!" He said lightly placing his hands on the boys forehead. Instantly Kessen's eyes dropped to the floor and became half lidded and glassed over.

"Now look back. Go back two days. What do you see?" Kinta questioned. Kessen concentrated before answering.

"Nothing. Everything is black. Empty." Was his reply. It sounded mechanical though, better then the dead tone from before.

"Look again. As far back as you can. Do you see anything?" Kinta questioned once more. Bent on being proved correct on his theory.

"Nothing" Was his only answer.

His answer confirmed everything. He really forgot everything. Everyone instantly relaxed knowing it was safe. Kinta, though a little put out at being wrong, felt bad for doubting the kid. Now what would they do with him. Looking around you could almost see the question marks flying around their heads. The Shinku voiced his idea.

"Kessen, how would you feel about joining our clan?" Seeing the looks on the other three's faces he quickly added, "If Kinta, Frai and Haru agree that is." He chuckled a little nervously. The three councilmen thought about it before deciding.

"We see no problem with that. From what you told us he will become strong. Giving him our bloodline limit will help him greatly." Frai answered for all three.

"...I would be honoured to be excepted into your clan. Airigatou.(2)" Kessen said bowing his head in a sign of respect. When he raised his head they could see a tear go don his face. At their looks he raised his hand and caught the tear. Looking at it confused Haru decided to enlighten him a little.

"It seems your crying tears of joy, young Kessen." He smiled slightly at the boy who shows so little emotions.

"...Tears of joy." He said in a confused tone. Then his mouth twitched slightly at the corners. Was he trying to...smile?

"I think this feeling is... Happiness." He said before asking where he would stay. Kinta got a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Since Shinku-sama found you I'm _sure_ he would be _ecstatic_ to let you live with him. _Right _Shinku?" He said in a tone that clearly said do it or else.

"Are you threatening me Kinta-san?" Shinku asked in a slightly annoyed voice. No way Kinta has anything on him he thought until...

"Yes I am and you better do it or I'll tell Kira-chan about your orange book friends you got it." He said holding up a book with a picture of a man chasing a women. Shinku started crying anime tears while they all laughed at him. Well except for Kessen and Frai. Kessen cause he was confused and unsure of how to act and Frai because, they were all perverts.

"Kessen-kun, promise me you won't let Shinku-sama read that book to you." She told the youth while the three men had taken to reading the book, perverted blushes on their cheeks. Kessen looked from the men to Frai and back again. Finally pointing at them and saying,

"Hentai?(3)" He questioned.

"Hentai" She assured with a nod

"I see. Okay I promise." After receiving an answer she quickly ran and knocked each man upside the head while berating them for 'reading such a thing in front of an impresionable mind.' Kessen found his lips twitch again and a slight tickle in his throat. The next thing the adults know he's on the floor smiling and laughing like an idiot.

This gave the adults hope that the boy did have emotions. They were just forgotten in his mind. Though they knew he must have had a hard life, they were determined to give him a great second chance. He deserved that much.

--

**the end...**

**Nah here's more X3**

--

**Konohagakure - Hokage office**

Sarutobi found himself looking out his office window sadly. Just a few hours ago Naruto Uzumaki had been beaten and taken out of the village. When that report came in he instantly sent a squad of ANBU to retrieve him. However when they returned all that they had found were four dead chunin. Naruto wasn't there anymore.

What frightened the old kage was that it looked more like a massacre then a battle. Also traces of Kyuubi's chakra was there. It was obvious that kyuubi must have taken over the boys body. Now Sarutobi was scared but still thought it was possible that the boy would be found.

Sighing he looked out his window towards the hokage monument. It was raining outside and looking at the fourth's face, he looked like he was crying. Sarutobi felt a pang of guilt. Not only had he failed Naruto, he failed his father, the fourth. He let a single tear slide down his face as he continued to stare at the mountain face.

_'Minato, you're probaly rolling in your grave from the treatment your son had. I'm sorry, my succsesor, I couldn't keep my promise to keep him safe.'_

Sarutobi wasn't only referring to himself. Minato's last wish was for the boy to be seen as a hero. Instead he was ignored and the boy treated worse then the worst criminal. He sighed again thinking of how pissed the council had been. Not only did they lose their chance to have a great weapon but, they feared the Kyuubi would come back for revenge. The idiots had demanded that he send out hunter-nins to kill the boy. After much arguing and putting out huge amounts of killer intent they finally stopped demanding such things.

The third had managed to stop it since, technically, Naruto was a civilian and as such he could leave the village if he wished. He wasn't even in the academy yet for crying out loud!

Turning back to his desk Sarutobi prepared to deal with the greatest task he'd have to face all day. PAPERWORK!!

_'Sigh it's gonna be a loonng day.'_

With that last thought he continued to do his job. Every once in a while glancing at a photo of a small blond haired boy and him smiling in front of the hokage monument. The boy wearing the kage hat and smiling widely.

--

**(1) memory finding jutsu - used to search someones memory. The person the jutsu is used on is forced to answer truthfully. Used in interrogation. Original.**

**(2) Airigatou(sp?) - Thank you**

**(3) Hentai - perverts basically**

**Okay pairs for Naruto. I'm thinking of making him a play boy though, he'll respect women still. He just knows how to get what he wants.**

**Nina OC - a child hood friend who loves to tease Kessen in many ways if you know what I mean? hehe**

**Anko - I like her character and she was abandoned by Orochimaru like Kessen thinks he was abandoned.**

**Tenten - I read a couple of stories where this pair works**

**Well those are just some of my ideas if you have some fell free to share. Also sorry but, I don't do yoai. So to bad. Probable Sasuke bashing maybe Kakashi.**

**PLZ r&r XD**

**- WilDKyuubi**


	3. Family in all but blood:REWRITE

**I decided to go back and re-write this chapter to end it better and lengthen it**

**Just so you know if you have read this chapter before just keep going until the part where it ended last time and start from there.**

**OKay I'm gonna answer some questions First in this chapter**

**People are wondering if Naruto will go back to being a Konoha Ninja**

**I really don't plan on it because, he might be taken there for a while but he won't stay. Remember Kyuubi is going to train Naruto. So even if Naruto dosen't remember who he is Kyuubi does and he hates Konoha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I do own all the OC's here though.**

**Okay on with the story**

**--**

**Outside Shinku's house - 12:51am**

As Shinku walked home from the council he was carrying a very tired Kessen back to his house. It was late and he needed to rest too. Shinku sighed knowing his wife was already asleep and he'd have to explain in the morning. Slowly opening the door he walked into his house.

His house wasn't small but it wasn't huge either. It was a two story house with all the necessary things. A kitchen, living room, 2 bathrooms one on each floor, master bedroom, and three vacant rooms. He quickly and queitly walked to one of these rooms so the boy could sleep.

Placing him on the small bed Shinku tucked Kessen in and said a quick good night and walked out, leaving the door open just a crack. He tried to sneak into his room. Looking at his bed he saw a lump.

_'Okay, she's sleeping. Now all I have to-'_

"My, my. Where were you this late dear?" Came a sickly sweet voice, interupting his thoughts.

_'This is gonna be a loonngg night.' _He thought on the outside he just sighed in defeat.

--

**Kessen's(Naruto's) Mindscape**

Kessen was standing infront of a giant cage and was looking in curiously. He didn't know why he was here. All he remembered was falling asleep and then just...standing here. Yes Kessen was most confused.

**"I see your finally here kit." Said a booming voice**

Kessen whirled around looking for the voice but, couldn't see anything except the cage. He heard chuckling now and was getting slightly agittated.

"OK, whoever you are you better show yourselves before I...do something...Bad." He finished quite lamely not being able to think of a better threat. He was met with even more laughter and desided to wait untill the voice stopped laughing.

**"Hehe. Kit we already met once before. But you wouldn't remember after I swipped your memories clean."**

"YOU WHAT?! YOU STUPID FURBALL!! WHY I OUTAH-" He never finished do to the intense killing intent washing over him. Causing him to drop to his knees and gasp in need of air.

**"Listen brat. I did what I did to save your ungrateful ass. So, as such, I demand nothing but your complete respect and ATTENTION!! Get it." **Kyuubi finished. It wasn't a question.

"-Gulp- Got it."

**"Good. Now the reason I erased your memories is because you were on the brink of a break down. If nothing was down you would have harmed both yourself and others."**

"Okay, for that I thank you. However what about my real family? Friends? Surely someone will miss me?" The child asked in a pleading voice. Wishing with everything he had he was wanted. His hope dwindeled from the flash of saddness in the giant eye's that were now revealed and dissapeared completly with what was said next.

**"Kit, you were an orphan and never knew of your parents. Also... Only the one you called 'old man' would care for your deparcher. I won't tell you about your past since I refuse to ruin your mind anymore then it already is, as you can see. However I will tell you your true name is Naruto Uzumaki. Whether the last was just given to you or your true name, I don't know."**

The newly named Naruto was greatly saddened by this. He had no parents and from the sounds of it his old 'home' wasn't much of one. Looking in the eyes with tears in the corners of his own he asked a very simple question:

"What now?"

Kyuubi, happy to see they were off the painful subject filled the boy in on his plans.

**"Right now you will live a new life as Kessen and learn to be a ninja. I will also teach you and help you in anything you need. This is my way of repenting for past mistakes." **He finished in a low tone to himself though it was almost impossible for Naruto not to hear him.

"Umm, heh, I just figured out something rather important" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in an embaressed manor, effectively getting Kyuubi's interest.

**"Oh, and what nmight that be?"**

"Well... I don't even know your name."

**"-Sweatdrop- Yeah. My name is Kyuubi though that is also my title. Since I will train you call me Kyuubi-sensei."**

"Right. Well I should probably get some sleep though...can I even fall asleep in my mind?"

**"Yes you can. Don't ask how. Cause I have no clue how that works."**

"-Yawn- ok. Night Kyuubi-sensei." With that said he faded from his mind to sleep...somehow.

**"Later kit." **Kyuubi said lasely going back to dreams of beautiful destruction and eating of humans, especially a certain blond for the cause of his, and in extention, the kits pain. Hey he's a demon, what are you going to do about it?

--

**Next Morning, same house**

Kessen slowly opened his eyes to the sound of grumbled cursing. Looking over he saw the man who brought him here, Shinku. He listened carfully and picked up slight words such as 'damn women' and 'need to get rid of all her 'toys' even if they can be fun hehe'. Shinku kept giggling pervertidly to himself until he saw curious dull blue eyes staring at him. He stared back and started to look sheepish.

"Heh. Did I say all that outloud?" He was answered with a nod. "Oh well not like you know anything about that kind of stuff anyway." He muttered to himself. Just as he was going to explain the situation to the boy his wife came in and smaked him in the head.

"Honestly, just cause he doesn't know what you mean, you can't go around saying that stuff." The woman said angrily face red with riteous anger. When she looked at Kessen her expresion softened. "Hey there. My names Kira Okamitsu and this is my pervert of a husband, Shinku but, you already know that." She said giving a quick scathing glare at Shinku. He just stopped rubbing a quickly forming lump on his head and pouted.

"You don't complain about me being a pervert when were alone." He said or more like whined at his wife. She just rolled her eyes and desided to ignore him for now instead looking at the cute child infront of her. Standing still as she alowed the boy to take in the new person infront of him. She had silver hair that seemed to shine going down to her mid back. She had an hour glass figure that was shown through by a pair of form fitting black pants and a chinesse styled top that was white with blue embroidering it. Over all she _seemed_ nice to Kessen. However he felt he had been fooled before, if what Kyuubi said was true, so he remained catious.

Suddenly the women smiled warmly at him and reached out to move some of his ruffled hair away from his eyes. Kessen flinched at first from the contact but soon relaxed under the gentle carese of the women.

"Well from what I hear Kessen, your going to be adopted into the clan so you need somewhere to live. I talked with my husband and we desided we'd be happy to have you as a son. That is if you want." She said gently waiting for his reaction. She didn't need to wait long as he turned a gop-smacked expression to her. His eyes wide in shock but, she was happy to notice the hint of hope in those eyes. He looked at Shinku as if to confirm this and saw the man chuckle.

"I said you'd be my student now that your going to be part of the clan I might as well have a son as well. So what do you say?" Shinku asked. Kessen just jumped him and stared hugging as strongly as a malnourished 4-year old could hug someone. All the while shouting thanks and muffiled sobs as tears of joy rolled down his face. Kira watched all this with a smile as she joined in on the hug already liking her new son.

At that moment Kessen knew no matter what his old name or past were, he had family now. Not in blood but, a family all the same. Right then his deal with Kyuubi didn't seem all that bad.

--

You see this is where it ended before this however is where the re-write starts

--

**Konoha council room**

All the clan heads and civilian heads sat around in the council room wondering why they were here. Ever since the demon brat left most of them had been extatic, especialy the civilians the only ones who seemed either sad or indiffrent was the clan heads.

The Inuzuka, Akamichi, Yamanaka and Nara clans all liked the boy somewhat for diffrent reasons.

For the Inuzuka's they all hated him at first because he smelt a little like a fox and their instincs told them to either ignore or lash out at him. One night during a storm one of their new pups from the kennel ran out afraid of the lightning. A huge search party went out and what they found scared all of them. The pup had just fallen into the river and with all the rain the water had risen up so high there was no way the pup would servive. Suddenly they heard a gasp nearby with their inhanced hearing. Turning they saw the boy looking at the puppy with wide eyes. Before they knew it he had taken of his jaket and jumped right into the water. They all could only watch as he swam against the current and got the dog and swam back. once he was on land he wrapped the pup up in his jacket to keep it warm. He looked around and when he spotted them all looking at him he appeared to get nervous. Walking up to them he handed the dog over to Tsume, the clan head, smiled as the pup licked his hand and turned away to run home.

The Inuzuka's being strong believers in working with the pack they were very grateful for him saving one of their pack mates. As such the clan stopped beating the child even helping him by giving him food and clothing.

Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan, started to like the kid when he stood up to some genin bullies who were picking on his daughter and her friend. He got the snot beat out of him but, he still asked after it was all over if they were okay. Since then Ino and Sakura would sometimes play with him. And he had nothing against it.

For both the Akamichi and Nara it was for a simillar reason. Chouji was picked on for his size while everyone just left Shikamaru alone saying he was to lazy and troublesome to be friends with. Naruto saw them alone and asked if they wanted to go for ramen. The talked for a long time and quickly became friends of sorts. Never once did he say a mean word or do a mean action to the two.

Even the Aburami clan just felt indiffrent towards him. He left them alone and they felt he deserved the same. They neither hated nor adored him. Simply choosing to remain stoic until they could get an apinion of him.

The Hyuuga's also were unemotional towards him. They didn't beat or abuse simply because they could see that the fox's and his chakra were seperate.

The Uchiha were another story entirely. They hated the brat and saw him only as the Kyuubi. To them he was just an eye sore who should be taken care of. He was a threat that they couldn't afford. It had nothing to do with the fact Kyuubi had killed over half the clan during the attack or destroyed their police station. Of course not petty revenge such as that is below the great Uchiha.

Sarutobi enters the room and instantly all chatter stops. Sitting down he knew he had to say this. Maybe they would finally feel regret for what has happened.

"I have called you all here to talk of Uzumaki Naruto or the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune." He stopped as there were angry whispers every where. One stupid civilian decided to speak up.

"Why do we need to talk about the demon. He's finally gone and hopefully dead. I just wished we had the body so I could-" He was stopped aloong with everyone else at the huge killing intent coming off of the Hokage and the clan heads who liked the boy.

"If you want to have children you should stop talking now!" Tsume yelled angrily. Before he retorted he caught all the murderious looks coming from the origins of the killing intent. Needless to say he intelligently shut up.

"Ahem- Yes. Well since Naruto is gone and we are unsure if he is alive or dead I must now inform you of his true parentage. As stated in his fathers will." This shocked everyone. They always thought the boy had just been picked up somewhere. Now that they thought about it that was kinda stupid.

"First the father of Uzumaki Naruto is one Minato Namikaze or his alterier name, Arashi Kazama. Also known as 'Konoha no Senkou'(sp?) and fourth Hokage." Sarutobi finished solemly and looked at the reactions. Right away there were shouts of out rage and eniel from all the dipshits in the room. The sane clan heads(NO UCHIHA!) were just planned shoked with the news. Sarutobi finally got fed up with all the noise.

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone turned to look at him, showing the respect he had earned. "Whether you like it or not that child is the fourths son. I have blood tests here to prove it." He threw some files on the table and it was just as he said. Some people felt disgusted with them selves while many others really didn't care. They knew it was all a trick by the demon. It was all a ploy so he could sneak in when they were comfertable then destroy the village.

Suddenly his old team mate, Koharu, spoke up after being silent for so long. Having been one of the first to only see the boy as a container he never held hatred to the boy. Only pitty for the fate he was handed.

"If that trully is the boy's father, who is the mother?" He inquired being meet with curious silence. The Hokage coughed and looked at everyone with a glint of amusement.

"Oh. Don't you know of another prankster who had such a stubborn spirit? One that, while not originally from Konoha, was always liked by many for her trusting and caring personallity?" He asked rhitorically. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they all remembered a red haired beauty with a true will of fire in her.

"Y-you mean 'her'?" Someone asked with a gulp near the end.

"Yes. Uzumaki Kushina of the now destroyed whirl pool country."

"So noth his father and mother are dead. How is this even relevant to anything?" Stated more then asked one Uchiha Fugaku with an annoyed glare. Sarutobi simply raised an eye brow and chuckled a little.

"Well, while Kushina was taken off the active duty roster she surtenly is not dead." He said. With a small smile thinking the child at least had one parent left Inoichi asked a question that silenced the third's small chuckels.

"So where is she?" Sarutobi was in silence for a while thinking of what to say. Finally deciding this meeting had gone on for to long (Making his paper work larger) he answered bluntly.

"She is in a coma which we are unsure she will ever come out of. She was kept alive from the money I withdrew from Minato's acount as written in his will. If she does wake up we should never tell her of Naruto's dissapear-" Suddenly he was cut off by a loud voice non had heard for four years.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" They looked at the Hokage who had sweat coming off him and laughed nervousily.

"Well there goes that plan."

--

AN: Finally she is done ahahahaha! Sorry for such a long wait bettween updates. Half way through writing this I lost my inspiration. So I went out hunting for it (Kicks away tranquliser gun). Anyway hope you enjoye next chapter Kessen finally gets his bloodline from the clan however with a few extras and differences. Hope you like it so far and if you don't not my problem...Okay maybe a little put meh.

PLZ R&R XD


End file.
